Various networks, including the Internet, allow users of computing devices to communicate with one another. One or more computing devices may be used by and/or associated with a user. Each computing device in turn may engage in a communication session with one or more other computing devices. The communication session may enable communication between the one or more users associated with each computing device engaged in the communication session. A communication session may feature multi-way real-time text-based chat, real-time audio conversations, and/or video conferences. A computing device may maintain an association between each user of the computing device and other users associated with each user of the computing device in a variety of ways, such as through a contact list of users. The contact list may enable each user of the computing device to quickly find and communicate with other users. Users of a computing device may also interact with the computing device to select one or more users from the contact list to invite to the communication session.